Issuing Orders Board Rankings
The Issuing Orders Board Rankings is the official ranking system for members of Issuing Orders in a hostile capacity. The Rankings NOTE: The only battles added so far are the three Epic Battles and the Premium Battle. All battles played during, or after, the introduction of the board will be added as soon as they are finished (Example: Dancing in the Desert, The Snowny Hamlet). 1. JT 21 Points 2. DBev 11 Points 3. Rhys 10 Points 4. Steven 10 Points 5. PuNK 9 Points 6. Erik 2 Points 7. Nathan 2 Points 8. Owen 1 Point 9. deWill 0 Points 10. Felix 0 Points 11. Jackomac 0 Points 12. James 0 Points 13. Kitty 0 Points 14. The Macster 0 Points 15. Raf 0 Points 16. Ryan 0 Points 17. Vaalto 0 Points 18. Walter 0 Points 19. Werner 0 Points 20. Logiccure -0.5 points 21. Strumfelder - 5.5 Points 22. Dan -8.5 Points 23. Doc - 12.5 Points How the System Works The rules are thus: Battle Fairness * Winning a Battle earns the victor 2 points - these are taken from the loser. * Winning the battle against a much stronger (numbers/equipment) enemy earns the victor 3 points - these are also taken from the loser. * Winning the battle against a much weaker enemy earns the victor 1 point - this point is taken from the loser. Battle Size * Larger battles have higher stakes. * Winning an Epic Battle earns the victor 5 points, added onto the Battle Fairness points - the loser loses those 5 points. * Winning a Premium Battle earns the victor 4 points, added onto the Battle Fairness' points - the loser loses those 4 points. * Winning a large battle earns the victor 3 points as opposed to the average two, added onto the Battle Fairness points - the loser loses those 3 points. The Opposition * Defeating an enemy 5-9 places higher than you in the rankings earns you an additional 0.5 points. * Defeating an enemy more than 10 places higher than you earns you an addition 1 point. Enemies Killed/Captured * For every NPC killed or captured, you earn 1 point. This rule only applies outside Epic and Premium Battles. * For every member killed or captured, you earn 5 points. This rule only applies outside of Epic and Premium Battles. CP Earned * Earning 1-20 CP in the battle gives you 0.5 of a point. * Earning 21-40 CP in the battle gives you 1 point. * Earning 41-60 CP in the battle gives you 2 points. * Earning 61-80 CP in the battle gives you 4 points. * Earning 80+ in the battle gives you 5 points. Current Matches *Supporting the Front : Ryan vs Vaalto, Wilhem *Between Gazala and Bir Hacheim : Werner vs Ben *The Snowy Hamlet : Rhys vs Felix *Finders Keepers : JT vs David , Kitty *Here Be Sand : Nathan, Rhys vs Strumfelder, Franz *Buying the Farm : Nathan vs The Macster, LogicCure Recent Results *We Will Fight Them On The Beaches : Rhys vs Dan Result: Irish Victory for Dan * Points issued: ** 1 Fairness Point awarded to Dan, 1 taken from Rhys. ** 1 Point awarded to Dan for defeating an opponent more than 10 places higher than him. ** 1 Point awarded to Dan for earning 30 CP. ** 1 Point awarded to Dan for killing an enemy NPC. CHANGES: Dan moves up to 22nd position. *Dancing in the Desert : LogicCure vs Owen Result: American victory for Logiccure * Points issued: ** 2 Fairness Points awarded to Logiccure, 2 taken from Owen. ** O.5 of a Point awarded to Logiccure for defeating an enemy 5-9 points higher than him. ** 3 Points awarded to Logiccure for killing 3 NPC's. 2 awarded to Owen for killing 2 NPC's. ** 1 Pont awarded to Logiccure for earning 40 CP. 1 Point awarded to Owen for earning 25 CP CHANGES: Owen moves up to 8th position. CHANGES: Logiccure moves up to 20th position. CHANGES: Strumfelder moves down to 21st position.